


you don't know how to love me when you're sober

by frappeniall



Series: you don't know how to love me when you're sober [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Series, Smut, Top Harry, rimming (sorta)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frappeniall/pseuds/frappeniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The date was September 1st and summer was slowing coming to an end. Harry was packing up his things because he was moving back into his dorm room in the next day. Liam was moving out the day after and one by one the boys were going back to their normal lives.</p><p> </p><p>[harry is going back to college tomorrow and louis really wants to lose his virginity]</p>
            </blockquote>





	you don't know how to love me when you're sober

**Author's Note:**

> this story is kinda based off of me losing my virginity lol enjoy 
> 
> [title is from sober by selena gomez]

The date was September 1st and summer was slowing coming to an end. Harry was packing up his things because he was moving back into his dorm room in the next day. Liam was moving out the day after and one by one the boys were going back to their normal lives. They had made a plan to live together every summer while they were in college. Louis, Liam, Niall and Harry had met in high school and have been best friends ever since.

When graduation was over and done with and they were all packing up to leave, they worried about the future. The boys had promised to spend every summer for the next four years together. So Harry went to Chicago, Louis went to Florida, Niall went to Ohio, and Liam went to Arizona; but every May 15, they met back in New York and they rented a house that was only a 10 minute drive from their families and moved in.

Sunlight was shinning through Louis' window and directly on his face. He pulled his blanket up over his head and groaned, wanting to go back to bed. He turned his phone on to check the time. 11:07am. His phone started to ring and he saw his moms contact on the screen.

'Hello.' He held his phone to his face.

'Hi, honey, did I wake you?' His moms voice filled his ears and made him smile.

'No, I was just getting up.'

'Oh okay, I was just checking in.'

Louis got up and walked to the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror as his mom went on about his sisters and how they're doing in school. 

Liam walked past the bathroom but stopped when he saw Louis, 'Hey, have you seen Harry?'

He held the phone to the side, 'No, not since yesterday afternoon.'

'He left with some guy last night.' Niall yelled from the other room

Harry was just one of those guys who had a bunch of sex, he never really cared who with. 

Harry and Louis were always a little bit closer to each other than with Liam and Niall. They were so similar and got along very well. And Louis would be lying if he said he didn't have a small crush on Harry. Who doesn't have a crush on Harry? With that long hair and all those tattoos, Louis lost his breath around Harry. But Harry never seemed to notice.

The door opened and the boys heard footsteps.

'Mom, I gotta go. I'll call you later, love you.' He hung up the phone and walked out into the living room in nothing but his boxers.

Harry was sitting on the couch,trying to work the TV, 'These batteries don't work anymore.'

Louis sat down next to him, 'Hey, how was your night?'

Harry was about to answer when Niall walked in the room, 'Did you fuck that guy from the bar?'

Harry laughed, 'Do you really think I wouldn't? He was all over me.'

'And you spent the night? That's not the Harry Styles I know.' Niall sat down on the other side of Harry.

'He was hot as fuck, and he promised to make me breakfast so I couldn't turn that down.'

Louis felt completely isolated during these types of conversations. He got up to leave but Harry looked up at him, confused.

'Where are you going? You promised we could watch Sixteen Candles today!' Harry pulled him but down on the couch and put his arm around him. Louis just smiled and laid his head on Harry's shoulder.

When the movie ended, Harry went to finish packing up his room. The end of their second-to-last summer together was quickly coming to a close, no matter how much they all dreaded it. Louis and Niall weren't moving out for a couple more days but Harry and Liam were both almost done packing.

Louis grabbed a bottle of vodka and two shot glasses and walked to Harry's room, 'Do you need any help?' Louis stood in the doorway to Harry's room.

Harry looked up from taping one of his boxes shut, 'Nah, I'm almost done, thanks though.'

Louis pulled his hand out from behind his back and showed Harry the bottle of vodka he was holding, 'Wanna take a break?' He walked in and sat down on Harry's bed.

Harry smiled, 'Always do, Lou.' He sat next to Louis.

Louis laid his head on Harry's shoulder, 'I'm gonna miss you'

Harry poured out two shots, 'I'm gonna miss you, too. College sucks without you boys. Especially you.'

Harry handed Louis his shot and he downed his. Harry drank his shot and his face scrunched up.

'Shit, I forgot your chaser! I'll be right back' Louis ran out of the room to grab Harry's bottle of lemonade.

Louis was the first one to bust someone's chops about anything but he never once made fun of Harry. He's never even said a word to him about needing a chaser after every shot; he even thinks it's cute, it's like his little thing.

Louis ran back and handed Harry his bottle and sat down again.

6 shots later, Harry and Louis were laying next to eachother in Harry's bed, giggling at the feeling of their shoulders brushing against each other. Aside from the giggles, they sat in comfortable silence for 20 minutes.

'What's something you wanted to do this summer that you didn't get to do?' Harry spoke up.

'There's so many things, actually.' Louis giggled, 'I wanted to have a house party but stupid Liam said no.'

'We'll have one next summer; with or without Mr. Payne's permission.' Harry joked, 'What else?'

'Um.. I wanted to get, like, black out drunk.' Louis took a drink of Harry's lemonade, 'I always stopped myself before I got too messed up.'

Harry started laughing, 'Really? Because whenever you drink you always seem like you just chugged 10 bottles of jack.'

'Shut up!' Louis hit his arm, 'Okay, what about you?'

'I really wanted to have sex this summer.' 

'Shut up.' Louis glared at him.

'No, seriously. I haven't had sex all summer.'

'You were just talking about some boy you fucked last night?'

'I lied. Whenever I leave with a guy, I actually just ditch him and go to my friend, Zayn's, place.'

'Why?' Louis was trying to make sense of it all.

'There's someone I'm waiting on.'

Louis didn't want to hear about any other boys Harry wants to have sex with so he changed the subject to himself.

Louis sighed, 'Meanwhile, I'm a junior in college and I'm still a virgin. No ones ever gonna have sex with me.'

'There's plenty of guys that would want to have sex with you.' Harry put his hands behind his head.

'Like who?'

'Nick Grimshaw.' Harry laughed a bit.

'Let's just bring up all my exes, shall we?' Louis rolled his eyes.

'It was just a joke.' There was a long silence. 'Well, maybe you and I could..'

'Have sex?' Louis sat up.

'If you want to. I-I've done this before.. with a virgin so I know what to do. I'll go slow.' Harry sat up, too.

'Okay. Let's do it.'

'I don't have a condom.'

Louis reached for the shelf next to his bed and grabbed a condom, 'I bought these before we went to that club a couple days ago.' Louis blushed, 'And I'm sorry if I'm really bad at this.'

'You'll be great, just lay back.' Harry leaned over top of Louis and started to kiss him as Louis laid back down. Louis' fingers pulled at Harry's curls as his tongue went further into his mouth. Harry's hand started to wander and rubbed his hip right above his pants. His hand slipped underneath his basketball shorts and began to rub his over his boxers. Louis moaned into Harry's mouth. Harry smirked as he rubbed faster. 

'Fuck.' Louis threw his head back. Harry started to kiss his neck but Louis stopped him, 'No marks.'

Harry smiled, 'Of course.' Harry's tongue traced patterns on Louis' neck and Louis pushed his hips up into Harry's touch. Harry started to take Louis' shirt off but Louis stopped him once again, 'Is everything okay?'

'Yeah, it's just..' Louis was breathing heavily, 'I don't have the best body and I just-'

'Louis, I find you very attractive, don't worry.'

Louis didn't know if that was the alcohol or Harry's weird way of calming Louis down.

Harry lifted Louis' shirt above his body and kissed his stomach up to his chest. Harry's tongue played while his nipples for a few moments but quickly returned to kissing him. Harry took his own shirt off and slipped Louis shorts and boxers off. He reached for a bottle of lube that was on Louis' dresser. He put a generous amount on his fingers and started to circle Louis' hole. Harry leaned down and licked a stripe up Louis' cock as he pushed his finger in. The head of Louis' cock was bright red as Harry thrusted his finger in and out. He pushed in a second then a third soon after, trying to stretch Louis out for his cock.

Harry was concentrating on Louis' hole so he didn't see Louis' face scrunch up. Louis had never fingered himself so the stretch burned a bit, but he didn't say anything.

After a few minutes of fingering, Harry stuck his tongue into Louis' hole. Louis immediately jerked his entire body and pre cum started to drip down his length.

'Harry, stop, I'm gonna cum.' Louis breathed out.

Harry was pretty happy with the fact that he could bring Louis that close so quickly but thought that now wasn't the best time to brag.

Harry came back up to Louis' mouth to kiss him again, 'Are you ready?'

The question kind of scared Louis, 'You don't want me to suck you?' Louis stared at Harry's plump, dark red lips.

'I didn't know you wanted to you.'

'Of course, I do.' Louis flipped them over so he was on top.

Louis could already feel that Harry was rock hard so he immediately pulled his jeans and boxers off. His cock was veiny and spurting out pre cum. Louis imitated things he's seen in porn and Harry seemed to like it. His tongue played with his hole, teasingly, which made Harry groan. Louis tried to fit his whole cock into his mouth, resulting in little choking noises which almost pushed Harry over the edge.

Louis' hand played with Harry's balls as his head bobbed on Louis' cock. He pulled off of his dick and put his balls into his mouth. Harry's hand tightened in Louis' hair. Louis looked up at Harry with his entire cock with in his mouth. He slowly pulled off and gave the head little licks. Harry tried to keep his eyes open to watch Louis but the pleasure was too much.

'Lou, are you ready?' Harry pulled him off of his cock. Louis just nodded and laid down. Harry put the condom on and got back on top, 'This is gonna hurt a bit and I'm sorry but it will get better.' Louis just nodded as he felt the tip of Harry's dick touch his hole. 'Just tell me if it hurts and I'll stop.'

Harry started to push into Louis. Louis was trying to calm his breathing as Harry kept pushing slowly.

'Okay, okay, stop.' Louis squeezed his eyes shut and took a few deep breaths, 'Okay, go.'

Harry pushed in again and Louis stopped him once again. Harry was very patient with Louis and so nice. He didn't want to hurt him. 

'Stop.' Louis breathed out, 'Are you all the way in?'

'Not yet.'

'Fuck, oh my god.' They both giggled.

Louis stopped him a few more times before he was fully in.

'Okay,' Harry said softly, 'Am I good to move?'

'I guess.' Louis gritted his teeth.

'Just let me know if it hurts.' Harry started to move slowly.

His thrusts got less painful the more he did it, but there was still that burn. Harry and Louis kissed the whole time. Their tongues touched as they learned every crevice in each other's mouths. Louis' nails dug into Harry's back when he occasionally hit his prostate.

'Stop.'

'What's wrong?' Harry tried to catch his breath.

'It just still hurts a little.' Louis sort of liked the feeling of being full of Harry's cock.

'I'm sorry.'

'It's not your fault.. Well, it kind of is.' Louis giggled, 'You're just really big.'

'Tell me something I don't know.' Harry joked and if he wasn't balls deep inside of Louis, Louis would slap his arm.

Louis gave him the go ahead and he started to thrust again. Harry's mouth quickly found Louis' again. Harry gripped the head board and Louis moved to kiss his neck.

'Do you wanna go on top?' Harry asked between kisses.

'Sure.. But I don't know what to do.'

They flipped so Harry was laying on the bed and Louis was sitting on his legs. Louis moved up and Harry put his dick to his hole. Louis tried to move down to put his cock inside him but it kept falling out. Louis was embarrassed but Harry finally got it in.

'Just move up and down.' Harry put his hand on Louis' hips to guide him.

Louis moved up and down on his cock but felt awkward. Harry felt all over Louis' chest. Louis leaned down to kiss Harry and his dick fell out once again. Harry could see Louis' face starting to turn red.

'How about we try doggy style?' Harry giggled as he suggested.

Louis, too embarrassed to speak, just moved to get on his hands and knees. Harry pushed on his back so it was arched before pushing in slowly. Harry's hand never left Louis' hips. Louis could hear Harry groaning but he didn't like that this position was so impersonal. He wanted to kiss Harry and have his hands run through his hair.

'Could we go back to the other thing?'

Harry stopped thrusting, 'Sure.'

They moved and soon enough, Harry and Louis were making out as he thrusted into him. Louis rubbed up Harry's side as he thrusted into him. Harry's grunts filled Louis' ears and made him that much closer to cumming.

'Fuck, I'm close.' Louis moaned into Harry's mouth.

Harry reached down and jacked him off. Louis came all over their chests while Harry's tongue was tracing his jawline. 

Harry pulled out when Louis came down from his high, 'Will you suck me off again?' He pulled off the condom.

Louis barely got his cock entirely in his mouth when Harry's locked his fingers in his hair and held the base of his cock. Louis' mouth bobbed on Harry's cock as fast as he could.

'Shit, Lou.' Harry shut his eyes and filled Louis' mouth with his cum.

Louis was surprised when Harry came in his mouth and it slowly dripped out of mouth, down his cock. Harry tried to catch his breath as Louis grabbed a towel for Harry. He took it from Louis and wiped himself off. Harry laid back with Louis and put his arm around him. Harry put his hand up to high fived Louis and he giggled as he high fived him.

A few minutes of silences passed and Harry spoke up, 'You should probably go back to your room so the boys don't think anything happened.'

Louis' mood changed immediately, 'Yeah, you're right.' He stood up and his legs shook, 'Oh my god, my legs are shaking.' Harry smirked and Louis slapped him. Louis put his clothes back on, 'Thanks for tonight.'

Harry just smiled as he left the room.

***

Louis woke up in the morning, with shaky legs and a burn in his hole that kept reminding him of last night. After going to the bathroom, Louis walked to Harry's room to see it completely empty.

'Liam, Niall? Where's Harry? I thought he didn't have to leave until 5.'

Liam walked into the hallway, 'He said his university called and said his move in time was changed to today so he caught the first flight to Chicago this morning.'

Louis stood there, brokenhearted, 'He didn't even say goodbye.'

'He told me he told you last night and that's when you guys said goodbye.'

'No.. he didn't tell me anything last night.'

Louis went outside and sat on the front steps with a beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

Liam and Niall came out and sat down next to Louis. Niall spoke up, 'Is everything okay with you and Harry?'

'Yep, everything's great.' Louis was miserable.

'Well, he told me to tell you he's really sorry. What happened?' Niall lit a cigarette and started smoking, too.

Louis didn't answer. The three boys just sat in silence for what felt like days.

'I think this was my last summer with you boys.'


End file.
